


Angel Love

by Wordnerd96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordnerd96/pseuds/Wordnerd96
Summary: A poem from Dean's perspective that gets happier as it nears the end





	

Angel Love  
  
With each slice of my flesh  
Each strangled, ever-dying breath  
Each lash upon my skin  
Every time the chains bit in  
  
With the more blood that pooled in my mouth   
The more tears that my eyes let out  
I believed it more as more time I served  
That this torture, this, Hell, was what I truly deserved  
  
And then I felt you grip me tight  
And pull me out of that never-ending night  
You reassembled my body, my soul  
You brought me back and made me whole  
  
But I was scared, Castiel  
I was lost when I rose out of Hell  
I didn't know who or what you were  
And it scared me to be so unsure  
  
I never understood why so much to me you gave  
When I never deserved to be saved  
I'm a sinner, my angel  
Likely to end up in that same Hell  
  
So I don't understand  
How you could ever want such a man  
You press your lips to mine  
To let me taste the divine   
  
You grip me tight once again  
And "raise" me as you lean in  
You roll your eyes at my pun  
And we proceed to have unholy fun


End file.
